The Legend of Fenocia
by Onichun
Summary: The Hero of Time was banished, will his followers take revenge on Hyrule or help it prosper? [Dropped]


A/N: I just happened to find this old story lying around and thought aw well lets see what you peps think about it and I might just continue it so please leave a review about your opinion, it might need a cleanup but as I just want an opinion if it is worth continuing I just post it and when I have decided I will either clean it up or leave it be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of the characters…

On the road sides, twenty meters up was almost a hundred archers standing, ready to fire down at the soldiers and the horse carriage below, in the mountain pass. The road up ahead was blocked by a large boulder and behind the soldiers and the carriage was fifty men on horse standing, half of them armed with swords and the rest with bows.

"Drop your weapons and no one will be killed today," said on of the rogues He was garbed in a grey tunic with white leggings, he had a grey cloak that cowered his face but you could see a few dirty, blonde bangs peer out under the cloak. They waited for about a minute but none of the soldiers put their weapons down. The one whom had told them to drop their weapons took up his bow and fired away one arrow, it went into the carriage an landed a inch away from a young woman's face in the carriage. She fainted of fear when the arrow embedded itself in the walls of the carriage.

"That was only a warning shot the next one will not miss its target," the cloaked rogue said.

"Do as they say," a male voice with much authority ordered. The soldiers dropped their weapons to the ground. Now the rogues on horse moved closer to the carriage they now only was three meters away from the carriage when the male voice again began to speak.

"Do you know who I am?" the male asked to no one peculiar.

"No I don't, but now I have a question to you. Who gave you permission to enter this road? You are only allowed to travel here if you have the permission of the king," the rogue, who now appeared to be a soldier of some sort.

"But boy, I am the king, I am the king of Hyrule, Harkinian" said Harkinian.

"Ah, but alas you is not the king I am speaking about. I'm speaking of the king of Fenocia, king James Hyrule," the soldier of the kingdom of Fenocia said. The soldier of what seemed like a captains rang walked up to the door of the carriage to speak more easier with the king. The king now saw that the captain had blue eyes and he looked like he only was sixteen.

The captain now could take a better look of who it was inside the wagon. Inside was the king, a rather bulky man in his late forties sat, he hade a tired expression in his face, dull blue eyes and grey hair. Beside him was obviously the Queen sitting, she had long curly golden blonde hair ocean blue eyes and she looked quite horror-struck and he couldn't blame her because opposite the Queen was the young woman who had fainted earlier still lying unconscious. She appeared to be the oldest of three girls who the captain thought were the king and the queens children. When he took a closer look on the oldest of the girls she reminded him of someone but he couldn't make out who it was. All the girls had golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes and their skin was rather pale, the oldest girl was dressed in a pink dress, the one who looked like she was twelve whom was really pale, probably because of fear had a blue dress and the youngest who maybe was ten years had a green dress. The youngest was the one sitting farthest away from the captain in the middle was the girl in blue dress and half on the floor half on the seat was the young woman lying.

"And why is it that I never heard of this kingdom before and the he have the name of my country as last name?" king Harkinian asked. Meanwhile was the most of Fenocian soldiers picking up the dropped weapons of the now unarmed Hylian soldiers.

"We are a hiding people, since long forgotten by the Hylians and the king is, as all of us a ancestor of the Hylians. But the first king of Fenocia didn't have a last name so he took Hyrule as a last name to honour his old country and that lineage has ruled ever since," the soldier told the king.

"Now you must return the way you came here and you or any of your soldiers may enter this road after we have sent words after you," the captain explained.

"Yes, I will not enter this road once again until you sent words after me," the king said and was about to tell the soldiers and the carriage to turn back the way they came from.

"But to be on the sure side that you do not come back here you will need to leave someone of your family here," the captain said. The king was quite shocked of what the captain just said. The king would never accept that.

"I won't agree on that, I can leave some soldiers here, but I would never leave a member of my family here alone," the king said firmly.

"Then if you not cooperate peacefully we will take some one with force," the captain said. "cause you are not leaving before we have made some safety measures so we don't get attacked," The king could understand that, but he was still not going to cooperate, he had mostly forgotten what the captain had said in his rage over the captain. So he was surprised when the door was opened by the captain. The princess who was unconscious almost fell out through the door. The captain quickly dragged out the princess, the king who was utterly shocked was paralysed. He saw his daughter, the heir to the throne being dragged out of the carriage and then the door was shut in front of him. He looked out through the window and saw the captain walking with his daughter carelessly on his shoulder. The princess was waking up and saw the carriage from the outside and noticed that she slowly was getting farther away from it. She saw her father looking out of the window, she looked around her and saw that a man carried her away. They was attacked by rogues, that was what happened and now she was being taken away by them she concluded.

"Dad!" she screamed in a high-pitched voice. The captain hadn't noticed that the princess had woken up and almost dropped her when he heard her scream. But he took a firmer grip so she wouldn't escape. He came to his horse and placed her on the ground and took out a dagger and showed it to her.

"Now princess I want you to nicely sit up on the horse and not try to ride away cause my men won't hesitate to kill you if you ride away," She did as she was told and mounted the horse, after she had mounted the horse he jumped up and sat behind her.

"What do you think you are doing!" the king yelled at the captain, no more paralysed.

"Assuring our safety," was the captains answer. "Get them moving!" the captain yelled.

"How do I know you don't hurt her!" the king yelled.

"You won't but if you don't send any troops to rescue her she won't come to any harm, I promise you on my honour as a officer," the captains reply was before he went of with the princess in the direction the carriage came from. He turned around a corner and was no more visible. The king saw a Fenocian soldier sitting on his horse beside the carriage, he was the only one left on the ground but the archers was still there.

"What's his name?" the king asked the Fenocian soldier.

"I cannot tell you his name but he is a high ranked officer in our army that's all I can tell you," the soldier said before he, as all the other riders rode of after the captain.

_The royal carriage was hurriedly making its way back to the land of Hyrule, it was soon at the northern borders of Hyrule. Before had he only heard rumours of a land to the north, but now it appeared to be true. On their way back had they been searching for where the riders had come from but the found no caves or anything like that, the only thing they saw on the way there was a small pond. The road they had travelled on was a old trade route, used on the days after the Hero of Time had freed Hyrule from the evil Ganondorf. But only two years later had the Hero of Time and the princess disappeared only to resurface one year later. Only a month after his and the princess the Hero of Time disappeared and that was the start to the downfall of Hyrule, the Princess at that time was engaged to the Hero of Time, Link. When he disappeared, it was said that he was killed by Ganondorfs last minions but they never found the body, and with him the treasure of the royal family disappeared, the Ocarina of Time. When the Hero of Time had been gone for two years he was since long assumed dead, so the Princess Zelda married a prince from some far away country, who had been trying to marry her every since Ganondorf had been defeated and at long last he got to marry her. Eight years later, after Zelda had given birth to two children's who at the time was five and three she died of a unknown reason, some thought it was the king who had poisoned her. Many of them who thought that was sent to the north by the king. Many of them was from noble families, they was sent beyond death mountain and the guards whom had been escorting them disappeared as well. That was ten years after the disappearance of Link, the Hero of Time. _

After the king had been thinking of the possibility of the Fenocians being the ones who were descendants for a long time he fell asleep, the other in the carriage had already fallen asleep. He woke up at noon the day after, they were currently travelling through kakariko village, seven hours later he was standing outside the carriage on the castle grounds of Hyrule castle. He looked to the west and saw the sun disappearing, and in the north he saw storm clouds. "May the goddesses protect my daughter," he quietly mumbled before he walked inside the castle. The queen and the two princesses had already walked into the castle.

The king ordered a crisis meeting with his high ranked officers and military advisors. They were in the throne room within five minutes, discussing the matters at hand. The king told them briefly what happened up in the doomed mountains.

"We must save the princess now!" said one of the younger officers, in charge of Hyrule castles guards. Many of the younger officers agreed with him.

"But we don't know where they are hiding, and he might as well carry out his threats, meaning he would hurt the princess," an elderly officer said. Many of the older officers agreed to that and some of the younger officers agreed on that.

"We should send out scouts to find out where they are hiding," one of the intelligence officers said. That was a plan everyone agreed on.

"We should start recruiting soldiers, in case of a war" one of the military advisors said.

"I agree on that," the king said, he now spoke for the first time during the discussions.

"We should send out scouts to recon on the area, but they must be very careful, as my daughters well being is at hand," the king said. They sat there discussing the matters until the morning, when they all returned to their quarters, without having concluded much else than scouts was to be sent out to recon the area and that they should start recruiting soldiers.

About a hundred miles from the Hyrule castle, in a cave was the captain and his captive taking refuge from the storm that was raging over them. There was a heavy downpour and the thunder was heard from time to time. In other caves nearby was the other soldiers taking their refuge. The captain hade made up a fire deep into the cave. But right now was he taking some things he had on his horse. He got some food, a couple of blankets since it soon was night and it was going to be cold since they were up in the mountains and it was the end of October. The captain walked back to the fire and sat down on a rock, laying all the blankets and the food on a large rock. While he wrapped one blanket around himself, keeping an eye at his prisoner.

In the back of the cave was the girl sitting on the cave floor, trembling. She had been kidnapped by this man, if you even could call him that, he didn't seemed to be old at all. Of what she had seen of him he looked like he was about her age, maybe a year older. And yet he was the one I charge of a large group of men, at the first glance she had on them she thought they were bandits but when she saw how organized they were and that they had similar uniforms she understood that they were soldiers of some kind. Now she felt that the air slowly was cooling down, she shouldn't sit there in the cold corner of the cave she was sitting in, she saw the captain sitting by the fire wrapped in a blanket, looking at her. He was still wearing his grey cloak so his face was still covered.

"You know, you really should come here and sit by the fire instead of sitting in a cold corner of the cave," the captain said. She ignored him and sat there looking down at the cave floor, thinking about what happened earlier that day. He knew that she would ignore what he just said, so he took out some bread and two roasted chickens.

"Come and have some food, I know that you haven't eaten since yesterday," he said, facing the fire. That was true, they had been riding for the whole night and the whole day when the storm came upon them. During the whole time no one had been eating, they just rode on. The girl walked up from her spot in the corner and walked to the fire, she sat down on a stone beside the captain.

"Now I only have a couple of questions for you before you can get this," he said and pointed at one of the roasted chickens, she merely nodded.

"Tell me about yourself, as your name and age and such things" he asked her, since short after they left the carriage the princess fell to sleep and slept until the morning. So the captain couldn't ask her any questions and during the day he was to tired to ask he anything.

"If you tell me your name," she said. The captain couldn't se any harm in that.

"My name is Link, now tell me yours," he said. That name reminded her of somebody, but she couldn't put her finger on what the name reminded her of.

"My name is Zelda Harkinian," she said and hoped it was enough.

"I want to know some more of you, you obviously is the kings daughter, but I want to know your age and if you are the heir to the throne," the captain, Link said.

"Well I am sixteen years, and I am indeed the heir to the throne," she said. She could swear his face, if only for a brief second light up like he just had won a million rupees. He handed her the roasted chicken. They started to eat the food he had brought and when all the food was eaten Link took up some blankets and laid them on the ground beside the fire, he laid some more wood on the fire. He laid himself on them and took another blanket which he wrapped around himself and after only a minute Zelda could hear him breathing more relaxed, apparently asleep. "This is it, now I can escape," she thought happily as she stood up and started to walk to the exit. But she froze when she heard Link talk to her.

"I would stay if I was you, even I you manage to escape from the caves, which I doubt you would get lost and the weather isn't helping either," she heard Link say. He was probably right, but she wouldn't sleep here, she rather sleep while they were travelling.


End file.
